nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Heather
Heather, describes her as "an evil, scheming, sinister character". She is a cruel, ruthless, snobbish and manipulative player, often butting heads with her teammates on the Screaming Gophers, particularly Gwen and LeShawna. However, she also formed an alliance with Lindsay and Beth, although she essentially just used the two of them as pawns for her needs and constantly abused them. She conspired with the two to eliminate many of the contestants, but once her true colors started to show, they both turned against her. Towards the end of the season, Heather had become overconfident and was eventually eliminated in the semifinal challenge when Gwen and Owen teamed up against her in a sudden-death "triple-dog dare" showdown - which she lost for refusing to shave her head (a dare ironically written by Lindsay after Heather had threatened to do exactly the same thing to her in order to keep her in line) which ended up happening anyway in an accident. During the Total Drama Island reunion special she paired up with Harold and then betrayed him. He subsequently forgave her and analyzed her cruelty as an attempt to cover her own insecurities in the only moment in the series she admitted vulnerability and bonded with anyone (despite denying it). Although she qualified for Total Drama Action (where she wore a wig for portions of the competition to hide her baldness), her actions in Total Drama Island have left her being nearly universally disliked, with Harold being the only one displaying some sympathy towards her. Aware of her status as a pariah amongst her fellow competitors, she was shocked when she was picked for the Screaming Gaffers by her rival Gwen (on LeShawna's suggestion to "keep their enemies closer"). Her insufferable attitude improved somewhat during Total Drama Action, as she generally became less antagonistic and more cooperative in the challenges. True to her nature though, she still berated people around her at every opportunity, and her useful contributions were often kept to a minimum. She is later eliminated, but not before burying the hatchet with longtime enemy LeShawna; Heather was the only one who defended LeShawna's actions after LeShawna's series of lies had lost the trust of her fellow competitors. Heather returned for World Tour (her hair grew back, although it is still shorter than it was in the first season) and was placed on Team Amazon along with her two rivals, Gwen and Courtney. In addition to Gwen and Courtney, Heather's temporary friendship with her old rival LeShawna abruptly ended, as seen in "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" and "Slap Slap Revolution". Her antagonism quickly takes a backseat to newcomer Alejandro, and she becomes aware of Alejandro's manipulations on the other contestants (oftentimes trying to foil his plans). Though attracted to each other, Heather maintains a tsundere attitude towards him. The two would eventually be the last two contestants remaining, but in the end she loses TDWT to Alejandro when she accidentally threw his tribute into the volcano, giving him the win. Heather is dismayed at this by Alejandro being the one who wins the money. However, Ezekiel steals the money, which ended up being destroyed. After fleeing to the river with the other contestants during a volcanic eruption, many volcanic rocks begin to rain down, one in particular which is larger than the others flies towards Heather, after which the camera cuts off, leaving her fate unknown. She was extremely manipulative, so she was able to stay in all three seasons for a very long period of time. She was also notable smart, as she was immediately suspicious of Alejandro, therefore figuring out he was evil even before Bridgette did, who was his first victim. However she have a little crush on Alejandro which has not revealed yet. In Ultima Category:Antagonists Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Sentinels Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama Teens Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama Teens